The Nation of Solaris
The Nation of Solaris is a fair, hardworking, and trusting nation. Their people are farmers and professionals who entrust the government to rule the more mundane aspects of their nation. Solarians enjoy freedom on all levels, and there are no class tiers. Wealth is spread relatively equal throughout Solaris based on the merit. Geographically, Solaris is the largest nation on Halindar,but has a smaller popultion overall when comapred to Korsol. The government is made of three branches: The Council, The Airstro, and The Royal Family. The History of Solaris Add some history! Recent History The Tri Bellum War. The Crowned King of Solaris was recently attacked by the Nation of Korsol, even after extended peace talks and making concessions to Maximum Dominus Uskgaro. The war began approximately one month ago and the Nation of Solaris has struggled, despite their superior training and technology. Initial reports and speculation suggest that the Nation of Solaris has lost a number of outlying islands, outposts, and board trade routes. Additionally, there are rumors that certain members of the Aster Fay have gone missing. The 5th and 8th Air Fleets have suffered major losses, as well as infantry councils on the frontlines. The Culture of Solaris Add some culture! The Government of Solaris The Government of Solaris is comprised of three branches: The Council, The Airstro, and the Royal Family. The Council of Solaris The Council commands the Solaris Defense Force. To understand the Council's organization requires a basic understanding of its military rank system. Military service is a requirement of Solaris citizenship, but the commitment may be differed after a number of seaons, which most do. Once differed, they become inactive members and return to a life of freedom as a farmer or professional. Those few that do and commit to the military lifestyle are promoted from the basic rank to the officer rank of Cadet. As previously stated, all members of the Solaris Defense Force start at the most basic rank (which depends on their profession): Solider, Sailor, Infiltrator, etc. If the individual choses to remain in the military, they are promoted to the officer rank of Cadet. A council of thirteen Cadets report to a Sergeant. A council of eleven Sergeants report to a Lieutenant. A council of nine Lieutenants report to a Captain. A council of seven Captains report to a Junta. A Solaris Battle Group is comprised of a council of five Juntas who report to a Junta Commander. Each Junta Commander also holds a seat upon "The Council" which reports to the Junta Supreme. The Junta Supreme holds a second title of Council Ward and sits upon "The High Council" which reports to the Nunc Fay. Generally speaking, each branch of government and each major ally is granted a single seat upon The High Council. Therefore, typically there is only a single member of the High Council which is a military member, while the others are humanitarians and allies. The Airstro of Solaris The Airstro controls the bureaucracy of Solaris, with the aid and advice of the Royal Family. Their influence is wide and encompasses the following branches: The Apothecaries, The Minsters, The Bankers, The Taxors, The League of Magic, and The League of Technology. The royal family is not permitted to participate in the Airstro. Furthermore, each branch holds a seat upon the High Council where the Director of a branch also holds the title of Council Ward. Overall, The Airstro is committed to acting as a voice for the needs and concerns of the citizens of Solaris. The Royal Family The Royal Family is also known as the Aster Fey. They control the constitutional monarchy of Solaris. By virtue and tradition, the crowned King or Queen is also the principle leader of the Solaris Defense Force and executive leader of the High Council. Royalty is not inherited, instead it is awarded by the High Council, which appoints a ruler for life. Once selected, the individual's family name is dropped and replaced with the name Nunc Fay. The present crowned King of Solaris is Alexander Nunc Fay. Category:The Nations of Halindar